Book 1: Jacqueline and the Golden Apple
by the7admins
Summary: When Aphrodite's Golden Apple is lost, Jacqueline, daughter of Hermes, is called to lead a quest to recover the lost apple. But along the way, she realizes this event is part of a plan, one that is sure evil. Jacqueline and her friends will have to prevent this plan from happening, or the damages will be so great that even the seven heroes of Olympus couldn't reverse it.
1. Chapter 1: The Prank

**Hey guys, this is our first story! As an introduction, I am K the Demigod, one of the admins from "Percy Jackson Fanfics" Facebook page. This account is shared, so sometimes it's me writing, other times it's someone else. Yes, we rotate to write the story, each writer write a chapter, then the next write another one, and so on (just like the 49 Clues series). More info about us can be found on our profile or at our Facebook page :)**

**Btw, characters in here are all fan-made, submitted by fans. We do include the original demigods (the sevens, their friends, etc.) we just don't (or rarely) make new one. So if you want to submit your character, message us through this Fanfiction account or through our page!**

**Please don't judge this story on only one chapter. Currently here's already 8, and I'm trying to upload them ASAP. As I said, we rotate to write this story, and each writer have a different level of writing, so you have to read at least 1 chapter from different writer to know if this story is good or not. Currently the first 3 chapters are written by Sneaky Demigod, another admin, but after the 3rd chapter things would get back in order :)**

**Alright, a lot was being said, so let's get back to reading!**

**Note: This chapter was modified by K the Demigod, but I didn't totally change it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters of PJO/HoO and the series belong to Rick, the awesomest (not a word, I know :D) author! Fan-made characters belong to the fan!**

**Writer: Sneaky Demigod**

* * *

Jacqueline's POV

I know what you're wondering about, how did Jacqueline lost her memories and went on a wild goose chase? Excellent question, you can blame it all on Hera, queen of the gods. How did this happen? Another good question, and the disaster started like this:

It was a beautiful day in my favorite camp, Camp Half-Blood. I was starting to dress out and comb my long curly hair in my cabin. I am daughter of Hermes, god of messengers, thieves, and travel. I was up for some pranks and stealing demigods stuff in the Aphrodite cabin. One of the Aphrodite kid was putting on perfume, but she smelled pretty bad because she overusing it. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe when suddenly a voice came up my neck.

"Nice job sis".

I turned and found my sister Margaret with her hair tied in a ponytail. Her green eyes gave me a jump, but she wasn't alone. Connor and Travis was with her laughing at my prank.

"Nice job little sister", Connor said. I gave him a serious look.

"Little sister? Connor I told you just because am fifteen doesn't your bigger than me".

"Jacqueline, Connor and I are older than you. We just like calling you little sister", said Travis.

"Well I don't like it Travis", I said.

"Cheer up sis, everything going to be ok". Margaret said. I gave Margaret a hug even Connor and Travis said, "Aww, thanks little sister."

"Your welcome sneaky brothers", I said. Suddenly someone called my name really loud, "JACQUELINE, YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!". I knew I was busted for sure.


	2. Chapter 2: Things Get Better (A Little)

**Forgot one thing, we're not master of English or something, so please FORGIVE US IF WE MAKE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES! And Sneaky Demigod may write really short chapters, you may expect some 2,00-words-one soon :)**

**Note: Still being edited by K the Demigod (I wouldn't after Chapter 3)**

**Disclaimer: As previous chapter.**

**Writer: Sneaky Demigod**

* * *

Ok at first I thought my prank was funny, which is to me, Margaret, and my brothers. The person who called my name was Piper McLean. She look pretty upset with me, but I didn't look at her.

"What were you thinking Jacqueline? My cabin smells terrible by your prank, which is not funny!" Said Piper. I tried not to cry when Connor gave a respond to her.

"Look, were sorry about your cabin, ok. My little sister just loves pranks. Don't hate her", said Connor.

"I don't hate her! I just want her to stop pranking my cabin", said Piper.

"Stop! Everybody stop torturing me. I Am not a little girl anymore so everybody leave me alone!", I said. I ran to my cabin crying for what Piper had said to me. To be honest I love pranks. Pranks is my life. Without pranks I will turned crazy and insane (yep that serious). I was starting to hate Piper a little.

The next day I got dress for sword fighting. I enjoy sword fighting, but every time I keep on hearing Piper voice in my head. Chiron and Mr. D were making our partners for sword fighting. Our partners for the day is Percy and Annabeth, which was cute that they are together. Leo and Jason, Piper and Thalia, and me with Nico, which gave me the creeps.

I didn't have the strength for sword fighting, but Nico took the first step. I made my worst move by slashing my sword, but he avoided it. Nico somehow literally took my sword away from my hand, which is when he took the opportunity. With the flat blade of his sword, he hit me in the stomach, making me fell to the ground.

The horn blew out. The game was over. Nico won and I lost. I never lose on sword fighting unless Nico cheated, which look impossible but, at the same time, possible.

"You use shadow travel to get my sword" I said. He turned and look at me with a serious look.

"Me? Why would I shadow travel toward you to get your sword? I didn't cheat on the game Jacqueline, ok?", said Nico.

"You're right Nico, maybe I was just imagining myself", I said. Nico knew I was upset with Piper, but I didn't want to bring that up.

"It's ok Jacqueline, you just need some rest. Go now and get some sleep because you seem tired", Nico said. I didn't say anything to him, instead I just headed to my cabin. I took off my armor, brush my hair into a ponytail with a silver ribbon and I was already on my bunk bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Hera and Her Big Problem

**Yep, from this chater the order would be back to normal :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Btw, the good stuff wasn't there yet, but would soon be.**

**Disclaimer: Fanmade character Fan, PJO/HoO Rick**

* * *

My dream was like this, it looks like i was on Mount Olympus. In there was Hera, queen of the gods.

"Hello Jacqueline, daughter of Hermes" Hera said.

"Hello Hera, what do you want?" I said.

"I need you to do me a favor for me", Hera said

"Like what? I don't have time!", I said getting angry.

"Calm yourself down girl! I need you to bring something. I need you to bring me back Aphrodite golden apple. It got stolen by someone...", the queen suddenly stopped, then continue, "...or something, and I trust you to bring it back", said Hera.

"Why me? I steal stuff too, well only mortals stuff, but why me?", I said.

"You're the only person who can help us. If you don't help me i will wipe your memory away and so I will", Hera said.

Once I heard Hera was about to wipe my memory away, I ran but couldn't. A bright shiny light came to my head, and Hera wiped my memory away.

"Wake up!", It was Margaret.

"Where am I? Ouch! My head hurts so badly", I said.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood in Hermes cabin, Jacqueline", said Margaret.

Out of nowhere came Annabeth and Percy doing inspection. They came to our cabin and as always we get a 1/5. They look at me then at Margaret.

"What's wrong with your sister Margaret?", said Annabeth.

"Oh Annabeth I don't know what's wrong with her. She told me her head hurts so badly", said Margaret.

Annabeth look at me with my puzzled look. Annabeth think to herself about the problem. Then it hit her.

"Head hurts huh? Hera wiped her memory away. It happen to Percy and Jason too Margaret. Can I speak to her?", Annabeth said.

"Sure Annabeth", said Margaret.

Annabeth and Percy came up on my bed. Percy look at me with my puzzled face again.

"Jacqueline did Hera wiped your memory away?", said Percy.

I was puzzled with questions and where I came from. I didn't know who he was or who I am?

"Of course Hera wiped her memory seaweed brain", said Annabeth.

"I don't know who you are, but all I know is Hera sent me on a quest to retrieve Aphrodite golden apple back. I only have thirty days to retrieve Aphrodite apple back or Hera won't give my memory back!", I said.

Annabeth, Percy, and Margaret look shocked at me, which scared me too much that I didn't want to tell anyone.

"We need to help Jacqueline on her quest. Margaret, will you help us on the quest also?", said Annabeth.

"I will do anything for my sister", said Margaret almost crying.

"Good! Go find chiron and tell him we have a quest to be done", said Annabeth.


End file.
